Measurements of systemic hemodynamics and left ventricular function in human septic shock have shown that the usual hemodynamic pattern is a hyperdynamic cardiovascular state with reversible depression in left and right ventricular ejection fraction. Because of the major role of cytokines in experimental septic shock, we are evaluating functional and immunogenic activity of cytokines and their inhibitors, and will relate these measures to the development of cardiovascular dysfunction in human sepsis. Additionally, changes in pulmonary alveolar macrophage function and cytokine production will be evaluated and related to the development of lung injury due to sepsis. The goal of this study is to understand the pathogenesis of septic shock better, so that new therapies can be developed.